Latest Scripts
This page is for keeping track of all the script editing going on and making sure everything gets consolidated relatively frequently. It will contain the latest consolidated script, complete with a date compiled, aswell as the latest scripts from the various editors with dates compiled and dates consolidated(ie. when it was added into the consolidated script) ---- Consolidated Script (Eve) Date revised: 15:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Total drama wipeout's Voice Edited Script My Progress Overall Ep5 - 90% Prologue - 100% (UP TO THE OP) 1)'Magic of Miracles' -''' 100%''' 2)'''A Proper Mystery'' - 100%''' '3)'Closed Room Barrier' - 100% 4)Furudo Erika' - 100%' 5)'Witch of Miracles' - 100% 6) 'Those Who Reach It' - 100% 7)'The Frantic Golden Dream' '- 100%' 8) ' ''The True Family Conference' '' - 100% 9) 'Revenge for 19 Years Ago' '- 100%' 10)'Morning of Tragedy' - 100% 11)'Ten Wedges to Piece Witches' - 100% 12) 'Reasoning and Inspection' '' ''- 100% 13)' '' Closet'' '' ''' - 100% 14) ' '' The Great Court of Illusions' - 100%''' '''15)'Revenge After 19 Years''' - 0% Tea Party - '''0%' (????) Ura Tea Party - '''0%' Comment: ''':) ---- Zetsubouism 's Consolidated Script {C}Date revised: Zetsubouism 10:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Senshu's Spanish Edited Script Download link: 0.txt Date Revised: Not yet ---- Kisetsu 's Voice Edited Script '''Overall Episode 3 Progress - 22% EP3 Chapter "Days as a Girl"- 100% EP3 Chapter "My Preparations Are Complete"- 100% EP3 Chapter "The Witch's Written Challenge"- 100% EP3 Chapter "Possibility of a 19th Person"- 100% EP3 Chapter "Rosa and the Witch of the Forest"- 44% EP3 Chapter "The Beginning of the Ceremony"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Madam Beatrice"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Virgilia"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Skirmish"- 0% EP3 Chapter "The Key to the Golden Land"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Coronation"- 0% EP3 Chapter "The New Witch"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Warning of Sacrifices"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Battle to the Death in the Hall"- 0% EP3 Chapter "The Definition of a Witch"- 0% EP3 Chapter "Real Magic"- 0% EP3 Chapter "The Witch's Courtroom"- 0% EP3 Chapter "The Witch's Illusion"- 0% Date revised: Kisetsu 00:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chocolatefrogs's Voice Edited Script Overall Episode 4 Progress - 2% EP4 Chapter "The New Guest"- 100% EP4 Chapter "Ange and Maria"- 2% EP4 Chapter "The Future 12 Years Later"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Red Truth, Blue Truth"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Ange's Recollection"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Mariage Sorciere"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Lure Towards Illusions"- 0% EP4 Chapter "My World"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Sakutaro"- 0% EP4 Chapter "To the Island of the Witch"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Ushiromiya Kinzo"- 0% EP4 Chapter "The Sweet World of Witches"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Dungeon"- 0% EP4 Chapter "My Mission"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Final Family Conference"- 0% EP4 Chapter "The Next Head"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Cause of the Tragedy"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Journey's Endpoint"- 0% EP4 Chapter "Ushiromiya Ange"- 0% {C}Date revised: 2/4/2012 ---- Beatrice's CGfied Script Progress Re-CGfiying *'EP3 (Not started)' CGfiying *'EP5 100%' *'EP6 100%' *'EP7 70%' *'EP8 (Not started)' 'Date consolidated: Not yet'